1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments relate to a driving circuit and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a driving circuit for generating a plurality of driving signals. The display device includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes a light emitting element and a switch for supplying a driving current to the light emitting element. The driving signals include signals for controlling the switches. For example, the driving signals include a scan signal for controlling synchronizing of data writing and/or an initialization signal for initializing the pixels.
However, a delay characteristic of increase and decrease times of the signals inputted to the driving circuit in order to generate the driving signals may affect an action of the driving circuit and image quality of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.